


听说大脑封闭术很难？想学！有什么要领吗？

by kiyntuo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyntuo/pseuds/kiyntuo
Summary: 知乎体
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	听说大脑封闭术很难？想学！有什么要领吗？

听说大脑封闭术很难？想学！有什么要领吗？

————————————————

哈s波波子  
All hail my professor.

泻腰，刚完成第一次特训出来。自我感觉良好，脑子里那些毛茸茸的玩意应该一丝一毫都没泄露，完美。

（唯一困惑的是教授看起来特别不满意。）

有什么要领？其实没有，不过如果你脑子里藏着件打死也不能让对方知道的事情，可能抵抗会比较坚决。

为了不让教授知道……心思，自打圣诞假期知道自己要接受他单独特训开始，我废寝忘食翻遍教父书柜、每日三省吾身，还低声下气忍辱负重求着死对头教自己怎么隐藏情绪，每天的唯一休闲就是把大脑放空，南瓜汁魁地奇霍格莫德都不香了……刻苦程度恐怕年级第一的姐妹看了也要流泪。

所幸效果看来还不错。虽然第一次直视教授的眼睛时心跳如雷，但我很好地克制住了思绪涣散，真为自己鼓掌！

但教授为什么不满意呢？怪了。

\------------1月9日更新的分割线------------

今天教授生日，第二次特训还照常安排了，开心！没什么能比在他生日时与他独处更美妙的了！

再次直视那眼睛，唉，八匹鹰头马身有翼兽在脑海里拼命拽啊……最后理智终于回来了，毕竟如果不抵抗的话，等着自己的会是什么结果？——会被拉黑吗？会被永远禁止进入教室吗？？会被爱判处终身孤寂吗？？？——哦梅林，想到这些就暗暗发誓今天必须加倍努力，要和上次一样完美！

然后，今天果然也很完美，又是秘密没被他知道的一天。虽然嗓子眼有点堵，眼睛也有点酸。

也许是错觉吗？之后感觉教授情绪愉快了不少。

可还发现他总是苍白的脸上直到耳根...都染了些粉色，眼神也一直躲躲藏藏的。怪了。

反正以这两次面对摄神取念大师的经历来看，感觉不是很难。多练习就完事儿了。希望我的答案对你有帮助。

编辑于01-09. 著作权归作者所有

▲赞同6666 | ▼ ♡喜欢2333 ☆收藏 评论173

\-----------------------------

\-----------------------------

评论

hbpss

快别误人子弟了。教授怕你第一次受不了所以没用力！但第二次他就知道了一切，一切！不得不承认你预习得不错，但教授摄神取念也练了二十多年了，看小巨怪练了一周的脑子还是轻而易举——除非你是天才，但你不是！还说自己完美？第三次特训就明晚！让你知道什么是完美！

01-09 👍5520

\------------

Ἀθήνη ▶ hbpss

教授您是掉马甲了吗

01-09 👍2520

\------------

A.D.❤️🍭 ▶ hbpss

恭喜🎉🍾️喜糖那我要滋滋蜂蜜糖

01-09 👍2387

\------------

G.❤️A. ▶ A.D.❤️🍭

不行！戒了！还管不了你了！

01-09 👍193

\------------

哈s波波子（作者）▶ hbpss

！！！！😱😱😱😱😱😱😱！收到......

01-09 👍1520

\------------

🐍👑💅🏻 ▶ hbpss

我可以理解为您不仅没把他拉黑还...（狗头保命

01-10 👍511

\------------

高科技亚文化龙 ▶ hbpss

请教授看在答主死对头帮他预习的份儿上给学院➕10分

01-10 👍388

\------------

大·黑·脚板 ▶ hbpss

我看见了什？？？？么？！！！！？？ 我TM可以说脏话吗？？？？ (╬￣皿￣)=○！！！你给我等着！！！！

01-10 👍1748

\------------

鸡腿好吃 ▶ Ἀθήνη 

什么？哪个教授？什么马甲？

01-10 👍250

\------------

...

（完）


End file.
